Jamás pensado
by Maily XXI
Summary: Nosotros las últimas personas que alguna vez pensamos en tener algún vínculo, no hayamos unidas y confidentes por algo mucho más fuerte que cualquier tipo de cariño o amistad. Nos unía el secreto de un asesinato.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Knight no me pertenece este fic solo se hizo con la intención de entretener. **

_**Holis reportándose Maily ¡PRIMER FIC DE VAMPIRE KNIGHT! Y pues quisé implementar algo que no se ve muy seguido…Un Yagari-Yuuki Disfruten!**_

Lagrimas de amargura se deslizaban por mis mejillas mordiendome el labio tratando de no gritar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el destino era tán irónico y malvado?

-Yuuki-la vos de Kaname me sacó de mis pensamientos su mirada llena de pena decía que me acompañaba en mi luto.

Solo pudé agachar la mirada, en algún otro momento incluso hubiera llorado en su pecho pero ahora no podía...Kaname lo savia perfectamente ni siquiera podía mirarlo a la cara.

Me alejé de él caminando en silencio estar en aquel lugar me quitaba el aliento y cerraba mi garganta. Comencé a correr donde el jardín, tirando la pequeña vincha negra y desgarrando las mangas de mi vestido. No quería tener aquel color negro encima de mí, me estaba apresando me asfixiaba lentamente. Corrí hasta la fuente donde mis piernas parecían a punto de fallar, y mis pies dolían al haber tirado varios metros atrás mis zapatos.

-Yuuki

La vos me tensó completamente me di media vuelta hallándome con su figura entre la oscuridad, me miró con pena y la escena se repetía en mi mente no podía sacar de mi cabeza sus ojos llenos de pánico y la vida despidiéndose de su cuerpo.

Lo recordaba en cada parte de mí, aún el sonido del disparo golpeaba en mi pecho y los gritos torturaban mi mente.

-Yagari!-corrí asía él sintiendo que mi vida dependía de ello, choque fuertemente con su pecho aferrandome a su espalda mientras lloraba y lloraba incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera dolor. Él se quedó hay quieto cuando escuche algo así como un gruñido y sus maduras manos me rodearon apresándome contra su cuerpo compartiendo el dolor.

Nosotros las últimas personas que alguna vez pensamos en tener algún vínculo, no hayamos unidas y confidentes por algo mucho más fuerte que cualquier tipo de cariño o amistad. Nos unía el secreto de un asesinato.

**No sé ustedes pero un día sin pleno aviso esta pareja me encantó y esperó que ustedes, al igual que yo****,**** le den una oportunidad ¡Hacen una bonita pareja! Aceptó criticas…constructivas y comentarios los reviews me ponen muy contenta ^^ **


	2. Ni mentiras ni muerte

**Hola gente aquí otra vez con mi pequeño a porte al YagarixYuuki…Primero antes que nada GRACIAS ^^ BAJATEDELANUVE por comentar ¡Me alegro que te gustara y seguire por tí!**

**VAMPIRE KNIGHT NO ME PERTENECE, ESTE FIC SOLO SE HIZO CON AL INTENCIÓN DE ENTRETENER**

Ni mentiras ni muerte

La luna brillaba imponente en el cielo y las estrellas eran pequeños fragmentos de luz que no se comparaban con la elegancia de esta, parecían más esa noche. Llegaría jurar que había una estrella más en el cielo. Llegaría pensar que aquella nueva estrella era su hijo que los observaba desde lo alto.

Zero había fallecido, ya no estaba...Y ahora con verdaderas razón a llorar no podía, tenía algo atravesado en su pecho que le decía que se mantuviera en pie.

No había llorado frente a Yagari para que este no se sintiera mal o culpable…Después de todo ese era su trabajo, matar a los niveles e…Zero no pudo seguir resistiendo convirtiéndose en un peligro para los demás y para el mismo...Y Kaien sabía perfectamente que si hubiera estado en sus manos no habría sido capaz de terminar con su sufrimiento. En su cobardía y vergüenza estaba agradecido que hubiera sidoTouga quién hubiera completado el trabajo.

Y tener aquellos pensamientos de persona ruin y cobarde... Solo lograba que aquello atravesado en su pecho dejara un vacío y un frio…incapaz de llorar. Entumecido por la vergüenza y el dolor.

Él que con cualquier estupidez gritaba y surcaban cataratas de llantos en sus ojos, ahora no era capaz de derramar lágrimas, parecía no capas de sentir el dolor, estaba quizás algo shokeado por la noticia, pero le gustaba así no sufría.

Eran las nueve. Apenas hace unas horas su alma había despegado hasta el cielo dejando solo su cuerpo con ellos.

Quizá ya era hora de que el dolor golpeará para aliviar la sensación de adormecimiento.

Sus pasos eran ecos en los pasillos los jóvenes dormían y unos pocos aún estaban despiertos jugándose bromas entre ellos, ajenos a que la muerte había pasado en la escuela para buscar una de sus víctimas, ninguno de ellos había sentido los pasos de seda de la parca, pero el si los sintió desde antes que todo se fuera de las manos el sentía su presencia.

Llegó al final del pasillo donde era su cuarto y entró. Solo una cama y un ropero. La cama destendida y las puertas del mueble abiertas dejando ver el desorden dentro de él, las cortinas tiradas, con retazos faltantes, como si alguien se hubiera apoyado en ellas y hubieran cedido ante su peso. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevó sufriendo y no fueron capases de verlo? ¿Cuánto soportó solo?

No savia la respuesta pero tenía un escalo-frio al imaginarse más o menos su totalidad.

Se acercó hasta su mesita de noche, abrió el cajón dejando ver unos cuadernos y unas caja de pastillas. Buscó más en ella y encontró varios papeles sueltos, luego fue con el ropero comenzó a sacar la ropa sintiendo frustración al no hallar lo que buscaba.

Siguió tirando sus trajes y ropas y comenzó a sentir como la rabia repercutía al hallar en ella sangre y roturas, buscó sintiendo que la impotencia le envolvía. En sus estúpidos e infantiles ojos no pudo ver el dolor que había a su alrededor, en un joven solo que si querer había sido marcado desde pequeño.

Continuo lanzando las cosas hasta que uno de sus trajes hayo lo que buscaba. Saco con manos temblorosas el objeto de su bolsillo y hay lo vio.

Una foto de él y su hermano, Zero era pequeño sonreía alegre de que su hermano le abrazara

Ojos llenos de inocencia y ternura, sonrisa feliz sin nostalgia alguna. Un niño que no sabe que son las mentiras o la muerte.

Una sonrisa ocupa sus labios y rápidamente desaparece al dar vuelta la foto antes de ver la fecha.

La habían sacado una semana antes del asesinato de su familia.

Gruñe y aprieta la foto en el pecho, la mirada de un niño que no sabe de mentiras ni muerte.

-Mi hijo...Muerto

Y tras esas simples palabras se sienta en la cama apretando la foto y tapando su rostro sintiendo como la lagrimas llenas sus ojos, para aligerar la rabia. Debía aceptarlo, aunque él nunca le dijo padre, él fue su hijo que amo y quiso como si portara su sangre y se había ido

Zero falleció.

**Pues espero que comenten sobre nuestro director...en sí este episodio solo esta para demostrar el sufrmiento de Kaien...No sé pero estoy conforme...Muy bien espero comentarios tomatasos o lo que sea**

**Zero-¿Desesperada por un review?**

**Yo-¿Eh? No, no ^^ Solo os digo que plasmen su opinion**

**Zero-(¬¬)**

**^^ Ok...jeje prox cap comenzaremos a ver accion YagarixYuuki jiji Besos!**


	3. Pesadillas

**Hola aquí de nuevo ¿ya pasaron dos semanas? Mmm no sé pero no quiero dejar pasar el tiempo ¡Muchas gracias ****BajateDelaNuve****! Tus comentarios me hacen feliz y prometo no hacerte sufrir, también a ****AnnieKuran**** que a agregado a favs y me decidido seguir ¡MUSCHISIMAS GRACIAS! Con dos reviews soy muy happy! Mmm dejando de lado mi locura vamos con el tercer cap…Prometí un Yagari Yuuki, pero quiero aclarar bien el fallecimiento de nuestro hermoso peli-plata. Espero que les guste**

Pesadillas

De vez en vez todos tenemos esas pesadillas, pesadillas en la que el aire no parece suficiente a tu alrededor y la idea de despertar nos aterroriza tanto como la idea de seguir durmiendo, este era uno de esos sueños. Y ahora ya se habían vuelto una rutina.

La oscuridad en volvía su alrededor parecía jugar con ella logrando en medio de la sombras viera formas de monstros y ojos rojos que la observaran queriendo llevársela consigo, cada uno luchando por atraparla, cada par de ojos mirándola para que tuviera miedo.

Comenzó a correr sintiendo que sus piernas fallaban, quería huir de la oscuridad.

-Yuuki

Reconoció esa vos, una vos que de ahora en más siempre estaría vívida en su recuerdo

-Zero

Giró en busca de aquel chico, pero a sus alrededor no había nada solo oscuridad

-Yuuki!

Entonces se asustó esa no era la vos de Zero siguió el eco de aquella vos gruesa cuando lo halló.

-Zero?-una sonrisa se impuso en sus finos labios, el joven estaba parado y con la mirada gacha.

Quiso correr, correr y abrazarlo, decirle que le extrañaba, que nunca más se fuera de su lado, decirle cosas que cuando tuvo la oportunidad jamás las nombro. Ahora se daba cuenta que cada segundo en silencio a su lado eran palabras al viento que pudieron ser regaladas a aquel hombre contando lo mucho que le importaba.

-Zero!

Sus piernas parecían fallar, tropezaban con sus propios pies, su agitación crecía tras cada paso y trataba de ir rápido, pero no lo conseguía, es más su esfuerzo parecía que solo la hacía ir más lento. El tiempo jugaba con sus sentimientos hasta que el ruido de un arma la congelo.

Zero recibió el impacto con fuerza casí volteándolo al suelo,

-No!-Entonces pudo ver con claridad, a Zero en el baño, su sangre había manchado los azulejos y la bañera como la escena de una pelicula de terror, otro disparo más en el estómago logrando que cayera de rodillas al suelo con gritos de agonía

Quería gritar moverse pero la escena de su amigo y hombre que amaba siendo matado a quema-ropas la había dejado shokeada. Un nudo en la garganta impedía sus gritos pero no las lagrimas que caían lavando su rostro

-Zero!

Entonces volvió a reaccionar, aquella que gritó no fue ella. Miró atrás de Yagari hay estaba ella. La Yuuki que admiró al asesinato, que lo vivió y no hizo nada para frenarlo. Frunció el ceño y quiso correr, aunque sus piernas dolían y pesaban, corrió llegando hasta ellos. Zero levanto la vista mirando fijo a la Yuuki hay tirada en el suelo. Sus piernas dolían la piel le tiraba y le faltaba el aire, pero llego y me interpuso entre él y Touga

-No!

Solo alcanzo a cerrar los ojos cuando el ruido del arma descargándose se oyó

-No!

La joven despertó en medio de la clase dando un salto en su propio banco. Se había dormido cuando sus pesadillas la atacaron. Las miradas de curiosidad y pena se fijaron en ella.

-Señorita Cross ¿Esta bien?

Yuuki miró a su profesor. Sus ojos verdes delataban la pena que sentía por la joven castaña, estaba harta de las miradas misericordiosas.

-Yuuki?-Esta vez fue Sayori la que preguntó.

La perfecta pasó sus manos por el rostro cubriéndolo y limpiándose el sudor frio en su frente. Noto que lo el sudor no era lo único que mojaba su cara.

Suspiro y cerró los ojos limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Sí, estoy bien

El profesor iba hablar cuando el timbre le interrumpió. Los alumnos lentamente comenzaron a irse en silencio, quizás por el duelo que apenas llevaba dos días, o tal vez por la escena que la hija del director había hecho.

-Yuuki ¿Tienes que vigilar a la clase nocturna?

-Eh? ah sí, sí iré en un segundo

-Quieres que te acompañe?

-No gracias Sayori puedo manejarme yo sola, en un momento iré.

Su amiga le dio una mirada de preocupación pero aceptó sus decisiones y se marchó.

Yuuki se quedó hay recostada en su asiento con los ojos cerrados sintiendo que su cuerpo pesaba, a veces los sueños parecían afectarle físicamente y últimamente aquel en especial la perseguía y la alteraba mucho.

Se quedó hay varios segundos, no tenía prisa por vigilar a la clase nocturna, además las chicas no harían tanto alboroto, después de todo, podrían ser histéricas y chillones pero eran respetuosas y tenían sentido común, no andarian gritando por hay después de lo sucedido.

La perfecta apretó fuertemente los ojos, no quería vigilar, no quería recordar que ella siempre había sido un adorno en aquella "vigilas", era solo un estorbo para Zero que con una sola mirada de advertencia lograba que sus compañeras retrocedieran seis metros de manera instantánea. Una sonrisa imperceptible surcó su rostro cuando recordó como el peli-plata se enfadaba con las jovenes y gruñía como un niño pequeño logrando que ella riera a carcajadas.

Y aunque a la castaña le hacía bien recordar aquellos momentos con su amigo, le afectaban. Pues solo eran segundos de felicidad comparados con el dolor que sentia luego, al saber que nunca más volvería a verlo.

-Yuuki

Ella se sentó rápidamente y subió la vista

-Oh Kaname Sama-la sonrisa arrebatadora de siempre se dibujo en su rostro solo para la pequeña castaña.

-Buenos tardes Yuuki ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Muy bien gracias-dijo de nuevo sobándose la nuca con su brazo cuando abrió los ojos asustada-¿Acasó me quedé dormida y no fuí a vigilar?-Se paró alterada sacando una risita del peli-negro

-No Yuuki, no. Es más, vine aquí a avisarte que hoy no habría clases porqué surgió un inconveniente en una de las aulas. Por lo que decidimos adelantar el fin de semana

-Oh

Kaname se acercó hasta ella y la sentó de nuevo en su asiento para sentarse a su lado, la abrazo y al atrajo a su pecho bajo la mirada atónita de la joven.

-Yuuki debes calmarte, me duele verte tan triste desde el accidente

Ella cerró los ojos, al parecer nadie se animaba a decir "desde que Zero murió" jamás lo nombraban frente a la perfecta.

-Kaname, por favor, no sigas-Yuuki se alejó de él dejando confundido al sangre pura-Ambos sabemos que aquello no fue un accidente-murmuro con pesadez

-Lo sé Yuuki, pero no debes mortificarte por ello. Si estaba así escrito, no había nada que hacer-la joven aún tenía la mirada fija en el suelo-Además tú no fuiste quién lo mató...

Kaname continuó hablando pero Yuuki ase varios segundos que había dejado de escucharlo se quedó en su frase "tú no fuiste quien lo mató"

-No puede decir eso-murmuro enfadada

-Disculpa?

-No puede esperar que me lavé las manos dejando todo el peso en los hombros de Yagari-Sama!

-Sama?-Kaname no pudó dejar pasar lo último, a él jamás lo llamó así, apenas sensei.

-Sería algo tan cobarde de mí dejar que el cargara con...! ¡Yo estuve hay vi como se debilitó! ¡Y aunque juré que yo me encargaría...! Fuí tan cobarde como para no cumplir mi promesa, ya lavé mis manos una vez de la sangre que debí derramar y ahora no dejaré que el solo sufra por las heridas que ambos hicimos

Kaname no comprendía de repente el dialecto de la joven

-Necesito marcharme Kaname-sempai

-Pero Yuuki

Pero era tarde la joven había saltado por encima de él y se iba corriendo lo más rápido del curso dejando confundido al sangre-pura. Frunció el ceño molestó, temiendo con lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Miro a la mesa ay vio el bolso de la pequeña, hurgó en el hasta que su mano se tensó al descubrir lo que había en el fondo.

Un arma

Frunció el ceño nuevamente sintiendo como su rabia crecía al pensar la posibilidad remota de lo que su cabeza le advertía

**Pues aquí el cap, lamento si no era lo que esperaban…Pues a último momento me llego la inspiración y decidí colocar este cap en vez del otro…Creo que quedo un poquito largo, espero no haberlos aburrido. Sig cap ¡SEGURO SEGURO ACCIÓN YAGARIxYUUKI! ¡SIN FALTA!.**

**Y el titulo es "Promesas rotas" Besos y agradesco reviews, consejos, tomatazos y lo que sea. Bay que tengan un lindo día**


End file.
